The trade of the 19 diamonds
by Alessa00
Summary: Katniss knows nothing about her past, the only thing she has in her life is her best friend Madge and a pink diamond. But after a night of mistakes and an accident Katniss finds herself fighting for a child that is not hers, in a house that she doesn't belong in, with a name that is not hers, fallen in love with the man that she is not allowed to fall in love with. Everlark.
1. Chapter 1

**Story is based on a Spanish Telenovela. Watch a trailer for The Trade of the 19 diamonds, here : ** watch?v=Qw0LYeNS56Y

* * *

><p>The doctor walked up to the man that was waiting outside of the room where a woman just gave birth to a baby.<p>

"It's a girl." the doctor said firmly to the man.

"Here is the money. I hope it's enough for you to keep your mouth shut." the man answered, while he gave the doctor a bag full of money.

"You know what to do. Forget that this girl was ever born. And for your own good, you pretend as if you would have never met me." the man threatened the doctor.

"Don't worry Mr. Everdeen." the doctor smiled.

With a disgusted face Mr. Everdeen walked away, leaving the doctor smiling, counting his new money.

X

The baby was sleeping in her bed, while Mrs. Everdeen was talking with a woman called Effie Trinket.

"These are real diamonds. They are not some fantasy rocks. No, they are real." Mrs. Everdeen said while she placed nineteen little diamonds on top of the sleeping baby.

"Well, are you not going to say anything?" Mrs Everdeen asked Mrs Trinket.

"Those diamonds are worth a fortune. But especially this one." Mrs Everdeen said, while she picked up the pink diamond from the baby. All of the other eighteen diamonds were white. Only this one was pink.

"This baby has to pay a high cost, for a passion that was so low." Mrs Everdeen said, placing the pink diamond back on top of the baby.

"And it is all your fault." Mrs Everdeen yelled.

"It was love." Trinket said.

"Yeah right. You were just acting like a whore." Mrs Everdeen answered.

"Here are the rules. And now for your own good, I don't want to ever see you near my son again. And I never want to see this baby again." Mrs Everdeen mumbled, while she handed Effie the envelope that had the "rules" inside.

"What you are doing with this baby and with me is inhuman Katherine." Effie said coldly.

"What you did was inhuman as well. You are no better than me. And if you don't do what I told you, and leave forever, I will tell everyone about the crime that you committed in your lousy past." Katherine Everdeen answered.

"We will take our secrets with us to hell Effie. And if you open your mouth about this. I will kill you. I swear that I will kill you." Katherine continued.

Without another word, Effie took the sleeping baby girl and the diamonds with her, and slowly walked away from the Everdeen's mansion.

X

Katherine walked up to her room that she shares with her husband, when she spots her maid putting all of her husbands cloths in a bag.

"What are you doing with my husbands things!" Katherine yelled.

"Oh, Mrs Katherine, Mr Charlie asked me to.."

"Asked you to what, huh?" Katherine cut her off.

"Mr Charlie asked me to take all of his things out of your room." the maid said, her head down.

"For me, he can take all of his trash out where ever he wants." Katherine angrily said.

"Take all of his shit out. All of it." Katherine said, while she threw her husbands clothes to the floor.

The maid gently took all of the things that Mrs Everdeen was throwing to the floor coldly.

"Because I am the one who does not want him here." Katherine went on.

Katherine kept yelling at the maid to take everything everything away.

Once the maid left, Katherine took her wedding ring out of her finger.

"Out of my life Charlie Everdeen. I don't need you. I hope you rot in hell." she said looking at the photo of her and Charlie in their wedding day.

Then she threw the ring to the floor, as hard as she could.

X

Effie Trinket got out of her cab in front of the institution with the baby and the diamonds.

The school was huge and only the best were allowed to study and stay there.

A man with sunglasses and blonde hair walked Effie to where the principal of the school was.

"Excuse me Miss Margaret the woman that you were waiting for is here." the blonde man said to the principal.

Miss Margaret Bridges was nothing like Effie had pictured.

Margaret was blonde with long hair that curled up slightly from were it ended. She was slim and fancy. She wore a very very deep shade of red lipstick. She was really beautiful.

"Is there anything else that you need, Miss Margaret?" the man asked.

"No thank you Cato, you can go." the woman said with a firm voice.

With that the man named Cato left closing the door gently behind him.

"Good day. I'm Miss Margaret Bridges the director of this institution. It's good to meet you." Margaret said while she offered her hand to Effie.

But Effie stood still, not accepting the hand shake.

Margaret walked behind her desk before she started talking again.

"I have to say that I was very intrigued with your call Miss..Excuse me how should I call you?" Margaret asked.

"There is no need for you to call me anything." Effie answered refusing to give Margaret her name.

"Oh. I see. And what do I owe the pleasure to your visit?" Margaret asked.

This is were Effie took the baby traveling bag where the baby was sleeping and put it on Margaret's desk.

"This is the reason." Effie said pointing at the baby.

"It's a little girl." Margaret said in a way that it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"No, not a girl. A business trade. A very big business trade." Effie said.

She then took out the little bag were all the nineteen diamonds were and handed it to Miss Margaret.

"These diamonds are worth a fortune. Touch them." Effie said.

Margaret's face turned amazed and it was filled with greed.

She quickly took out the diamonds in disbelief.

"They are beautiful aren't they? They have no faults. And they are yours." Effie said.

Margaret took the pink diamond and gasped. "A pink diamond." she said with a dreamy voice.

"These diamonds have belonged to the same family for decades. They have been a treasure that has been well taken care of. Now these diamonds will pay for this baby girl's education." Effie continued.

She then handed the envelope to Margaret. "Here is the paper that confirms that these are indeed real diamonds. And then there is also the rules of this business trade." Effie said.

"Until never girl. None of this is your fault." Effie mumbled to the child and then she turned around to walk away when Margaret stopped her.

"What is the girls name?" Margret asked.

"Kat.." Effie said turning back around but she cut herself off.

"She doesn't have a name. But Katniss could be a good name." Effie said smiling.

"What happens if I don't accept this trade." Margaret asked.

"I already told you. In that envelope is all the information that you need. It says what to do if you accept or don't accept the trade." Effie explained.

Without another word Effie walked away from it all.

Quickly Margaret pulled out the paper that was inside the envelope and read _"the instructions." _

_Misses Margaret Bridges. I chose your school because it is an institution for the best women in the country. And also because I have herd of your ambitions. Every diamond will be a pay for one year of the girl's life. If you accept like I think you will, you will give the pink diamond to the girl when she turns eighteen. The rest of the diamonds are yours. But every diamond will pay for the girls books, clothes, food. In case that you don't accept the trade, take the baby to the police with the diamonds. But if you accept the business trade, remember that you will be watched very closely. Always. The girl is not registered, she doesn't exist to anyone. That is one detail that you have to solve. _

Margaret smiled and held the diamonds closer to herself, when someone grabbed her from behind and started to rub her shoulders.

"I told you to knock before you open the door, I could be with someone." Margaret snapped when she saw that it was Cato.

"With who? Or what are you telling me that this _thing."_ Cato pointed at the baby that was still sleeping. "Is a human being?" he laughed, and Margaret laughed with him but stopped when Cato kissed her neck.

"Calm down Cato. Isn't she cute?" Margaret asked looking at the baby.

"Well I like my girls a little older." Cato joked touching Margaret's butt.

"Shut up already." Margaret snapped.

"Whatever. I just came to tell you that that woman left already." Cato said with a voice that was slightly angry.

"Wait. Don't leave." Margaret stopped him.

Cato turned around and walked closer to Margaret.

"That's how I like it my queen. So, are you going to tell me what this is all about? I know it's something big. That woman showed up all mysterious and elegant. What are you hiding baby." he said while he kissed her neck and caused Margaret to giggle.

"You know me so well. And if you behave tonight, I could include you in the business trade."

Cato stopped kissing her neck and smirked.

"Tonight, and every night. But now tell me. What does this baby have anything to do with the business?"

"She is the business." Margaret said smiling.

"How, I don't understand? Are you going to sell it?" Cato asked.

"No no. For now." she said before she walked behind her desk.

"I mean this." Margaret said, shaking the bag with the diamonds.

"That woman gave me a fortune for taking care of this girl. How do you see it darling? We're going to be parent's." Margaret said.

"Do you like the name Katniss for our new daughter?" Margaret asked while touching the baby.

Cato starred at Margaret in disbelief.

That's when Margaret pulled out the diamonds.

"These diamonds are worth a fortune. And no one will take them away from me. Even if I need to get rid of the brat." Margaret said watching her diamonds.

X

_Almost eighteen years__ later._

A girl with silver eyes and long brown hair hugs another girl that has deep blue eyes and blonde hair.

"C'moon let's go." the girl with the brown hair says smiling before she starts walking.

"Katniss, you're crazy." the blonde girl yells at her.

"Well I'm crazy and everything but you still love me." Katniss answers smirking.

"How do you think that I wouldn't love you if you are my only family? If it wasn't for you and my grandpa I would be so lonely." the blonde girl says.

"And if it wasn't for you, my only friend and my sister adopted by me, I would be as lonely as an angry dog in the country." Katniss said.

Both girls laugh.

"That's how I like to see you, Madge. Laughing instead of crying." Katniss mumbled.

"Let's go." Madge said pulling on Katniss arm.

The girls walked to their rooms in the institution.

"It's just that sometimes I can't avoid feeling a little empty inside, you know. Even a little jealous when the holidays come and all of the other girls can go home with their friends and family." Madge said.

"Well I'm pretty sure that they don't have as much fun as we do, when we get the whole institution just for you and me." Katniss answered.

"That's true. I don't really remember my parents but I do remember that they were always looking out for me. That I would be calm, happy, that I wouldn't need anything. Since they died in that accident my world came crushing down. I can still remember my grandmothers yells and her hatred towards me. She could never forgive me for staying alive in that accident instead of my dad. Sometimes I wish that I would have died in his place that day." Madge said sighing.

"Don't you dare say something like that again Madge. What would I do without you? Because if there is someone that is abandoned and alone it's me. There are days that I think that I really came into the world carried by a stork bird." Katniss joked.

"You don't take anything seriously do you Katniss?" Madge laughed.

"I take our friendship seriously. We don't need anyone else, we have each other. You'll see that nothing will ever separate us. Not even a _man_." Katniss said the last word her nose wrinkled.

"Well If a really really hot guy shows up, with a tanned body and deep blue eyes like all the prince charming's have and a commercial smile, like the guy from last year." Madge joked.

"No no, don't even mention him. He promised you the sun, the moon, and the stars, and he gave you nothing. But well, if someone shows up that is worth it.. we will share him like everything else. He could be our boyfriend." Katniss joked.

The girls laugh together again.

X

Margaret is sitting in her desk, adding her red lipstick when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." she yells.

Katniss slowly opens the door and steppes in.

"I heard from _Cato_ that you were calling me. But before you blame me for what you are accusing me I'm innocent. I swear."

"Katniss.." Margaret laughs.

"No no, I know that I have a reputation for getting in trouble but this time I'm innocent, I'm really innocent." Katniss rambles.

"Oh shut up already. I didn't call you for anything that has to do with the school." Margaret snaps.

"Sit down." Margaret instructs.

Katniss sits down gently.

"I have to show you something." Margaret smiles.

She takes out a necklace that has the pink diamond in it.

Katniss smirks.

"Well look at that, it's beautiful." Katniss says getting up from her chair to touch the diamond, but Margaret pulls it away.

"I told you that you wouldn't stay single. So when does the miss get married?" Katniss asks.

"I'm not getting married." Margaret says.

"Ooh, well, don't worry, it's gonna happen. So why do you show me this then?" Katniss laughs.

"Like I once told you, the woman that brought you into this institution gave me something expensive to pay for your expenses" Margaret says.

"But what I didn't tell you, is that she also left you this pink diamond, and she asked me to give it to you when you turn eighteen."

"Miss Margaret. I know that you know more about my origin and my family. I need you to tell me something more, I need to know where I come from. That woman that brought me here, what was she like? Was she my mother?" Katniss begs for answers.

"Uh Katniss I already told you everything that I know, don't make me repeat the same thing over and over again. Margaret says with an annoyed voice.

Margaret gets up from her seat and starts talking,

"When you got here, you were a baby, oh so cute so curious, and so little, I even wanted to register you as my child really. But the owners of the school didn't allow me to. You know it would have been a bad reputation for the school and all that. That's why I had to hide you a little bit." Margaret lies.

"Yes I can imagine." Katniss says skeptically.

"You didn't want to take care of me either, right?" Katniss asks with a slightly sad voice.

"I _did take care of you_ Katniss. In some sort of ways, I'm your mother." Margaret says.

Katniss just looks away, not wanting to say what she really thinks.

"The problem is that now that you will turn eighteen, you need to leave the school. I wish that I could take care of you for the rest of my life, but I can't. And the founds that payed for your expenses already ended. I recommend you to start looking for a place to stay and a way to maintain yourself. You will get this pink diamond Katniss. With this you can maintain yourself for a long time. It costs a fortune."


	2. Chapter 2

Effie is sitting in her living room couch reading a magazine, when a picture of a girl wearing a necklace with a pink diamond catches her attention.

"A pink diamond. Is it possible that it has really been eighteen years already." Effie mumbles to herself.

"Eighteen years from what?" Steven Mellark steps inside the living room wearing a tuxedo.

"Oh it's nothing. Me and some women from the club were planning on hosting a tennis camp to help the children that live in the streets. Your presence would really help us, especially for the promotion of the event." Effie says gently.

"Oh please Effie." Steven says with an angry voice, walking away from his wife.

"Steven please." Effie walks after the man.

"I'm a really busy man." he doesn't listen to Effie.

That's when Steven's oldest son Finnick walks in and he starts to walk after his father and his step mother Effie.

"Oh please dad." Finnick starts.

"If you have nothing to do with your life, than do whatever you want Effie. But don't pull me in this." Steven says rudely, while he walked up the stairs of his mansion, his son and his wife following quickly behind.

"Dad can you explain to me what I just heard from the office?" Finnick asks with a warning tone in his voice.

"What?" Steven says, but doesn't bother to stop walking or turn around to look at his son.

"That you just named my brother Peeta as the general manager, that's what I heard." Finnick says with an angry voice.

"Well that is the place that he deserves. He knows what he is doing, and he is my son, not untalented and inept like you."

"No dad, you know very well that I deserved that place." Finnick goes on.

"Now you listen to me, you lost your chance when you married that stupid worthless woman and moved to Spain. And of course then you come back, divorced and with your tail in between your legs. Peeta has the brains and what you are missing in between your legs."

Effie stand next to Finnick awkwardly listening to the two men fighting.

"No dad, you are the one who should be worrying about what you are missing in between your legs. Don't you see the face of need and sadness that your wife has?" Finnick says pointing at Effie.

Effie just gasps in shock.

"What the hell is your problem, huh?" Steven says stepping closer to his son, their faces only inches apart, both ready for a fight.

"Hey, hey hey, Steven calm down please." Effie pulls his husband away from Finnick.

"You know, you are a loser, and you can't stand that your brother is better than you." Steven laughs.

"Your brother Peeta deserves that spot so much more than you. He really is like me." Steven says before he walks away.

X

Finnick steps into his room and slams the door, throws his jacket with force into his bed before he changes his shirt.

Effie walks into his room slowly.

"I'm sorry Effie, I didn't mean to offend you." Finnick mumbles.

"I know. In a way you were right. I don't really have a happy face."

Finnick takes a deep breath in.

"Listen to me. You can't keep fighting like this with your father. Try to understand him. It still hurts him that you left to Spain five years ago. He had high hopes for you in the company." Effie says.

"That is a lie. The thing is that he always loved Peeta more. Peeta was always the best sport player, the most intelligent one, the lady's man. Effie those words, I have them in my head, ever since I was little. And to top it all of, I leave to Spain, and he takes my room. Nobody tells him anything." Finnick tries to explain.

When the anger gets too high, Finnick just takes his jacket and leaves, leaving Effie alone.

X

Now Finnick opens the door to Peeta's room and that's where he spots him.

"Where are you going?" Peeta asks his brother.

"Congratulations for being the new general manager of Aqua." Finnick says sarcastically.

"Next time knock before you open the door to my room. One day your going to catch me with a girl here." Peeta smiles while he packs his suitcase.

"Your a traitor."

"Ha. Traitor no, winner my dear brother. There is a difference."

"You know nothing about the company. Your going to break us just going after women, like you always do." Finnick says annoyed.

"That is why I know so much more about women than you. I know every single detail of the woman's body. I know what they like, what looks good in them. And I don't even know why you're so angry at me. It's not my fault that your stupid." Peeta says with a cocky smile.

"Falling in love, is not stupid. Unless you fall for the wrong girl." Finnick says with a sad impression.

"Finnick, all the women should be treated the same. You use them and then you throw them away, like gum. Yes, well unless you need them for something else."

"That's why you have a girlfriend called Glimmer?" Finnick says with a disgusted voice.

"Of course. Glimmer is the heiress of Charlie Everdeen. When he dies, she will all of his money. And when that happens, I'm going to brake their company, leave them with nothing. How does it sound?" Peeta asks proudly.

"It sounds like your sick." Finnick says before he walks away.

Peeta touches his forehead as if to see if he has a fever. "No, no I don't feel sick." he yells after Finnick before he continues packing his suitcase.

X

In the Everdeen's mansion Misses Everdeen is walking to the living room when Charlie's sister Maggs starts to help her with walking.

"Let go of me, I might be blind but I'm not useless." Katherine snapped.

"Well hello hello family. Grandma Katherine and aunt Maggs. And of course my daddy." A blonde tall and slim girl walks in the living room, wearing a red dress and high heels. She places a kiss on Plutarch's, her dads cheek.

"Hi Glimmer." Plutarch tiredly mumbles from behind his coffee cup.

"Oh you just won't believe the day that I have had. All alone outside and bored." Glimmer sighs, while touching her hair.

This is where Charlie walks in the living room to join them.

"Glimmer, who is the boy that drove you home yesterday?" Charlie Everdeen asks the girl with a firm voice.

"My boyfriend Peeta." Glimmer says proudly.

"Peeta, what? His full name?" Charlie goes on.

Glimmer takes a deep breath in and says his full name through gritted teeth.

"Peeta Mellark."

"So what I heard is true. Listen your going to go tell that _bastard _right now to never come close to you again and that if he puts one leg in this house.."

"Listen grandpa. with all due respect, Peeta is not a bastard, he is my boyfriend and we love each other. And it's not his fault that you and Peeta's dad have your own problems and fights, I think you're both old enough to solve them alone. I'm not going to leave Peeta just because you and Mr. Mellark are fighting. Why don't you just ..

"Shut up Glimmer." Charlie yelled.

"And you better start telling the story of that shitty Mellark family to your daughter. Unless you think the same way as she does. And if that's the case.." Charlie says pointing at Plutarch.

"No, no uncle, of course not." Plutarch says before he pulles Glimmer with him.

At this point Katherine is already up trying to walk to Charlie when once again Maggs starts to help her walking.

"Let her be. She can walk alone. Since she suffered from that _mysterious_ fall that left her blind, she has become an expert." Charlie says with disgust.

"Mysterious nothing. It was an accident. Don't blame me for that too." Katherine answers coldly before she walks away. Alone.

"Why so much hate towards your wife Charlie?" Maggs asks.

"For what she did to me, I will never forgive that woman."

"What could she have done that is so terrible that you cannot forgive your own wife? I remember when you got married. You were so much in love. But ever since I moved into this house, I have yet not seen even one act of love." Maggs tries.

At the same time Katherine is walking in the hallway.

"Eighteen years. Eighteen." Charlie mumbles.

"What is it that Katherine did to you?"

Katherine walks close to the living room, where the door is closed.

"She embarrassed me. She offended me in the worst way possible and after eight years, she filled me with pain."

"The pain was caused because she forced you to send Madge into that institution right?"

"Right."

At this point Katherine took her sunglasses that she kept inside at all times, off of her face, she moved a painting that was hanging in the wall, and through a small hole that she had made years ago before she faked her "accident." watched Maggs and Charlie talking.

"I think that she just lost her mind after her son died. Try to understand her a little bit. But what is the thing that she did to you eighteen years ago, the thing that embarrassed you, that offended you?"

"Eighteen years ago, she forced me to get rid of something.."

"Of what?" Maggs begs.

"No..nothing. But my grandchild Madge wasn't guilty of anything. But Katherine always hated her. Katherine never accepted that her son married the woman that she didn't like. That is why she hated Madge. If I'm honest she never wanted her son to have any woman. But her hatred got stronger after the accident where her son and his wife died, and only Madge survived. That's why I wanted to take Madge away from that hatred. Since those eight years, my poor granddaughter has basically been abandoned in that institution."

Katherine watches the pair, with anger in her eyes. She was boiling inside.

X

"Katniss I was looking for you all morning, what happened, did you talk with Miss Margaret?" Madge asked Katniss with a worried voice.

"Yes. And she gave me this." Katniss says with a frown, holding the diamond necklace in her other hand.

"That witch giving you jewelry?" Madge asked in shock.

"What do you think? No, she told me that the woman who abandoned me here asked Miss Margaret to give give it to me when I turned eighteen." Katniss says this with a tired, non happy voice.

"She also told me that I have to leave the Institution."

"Don't worry about that, you can come live with me. What do you think of us going to work on my grandfathers company. Don't forget that he is the owner of one of the countries best company's." Madge smiles.

"Well, let's just say that I'm really starting to like the idea." Katniss says smirking.

Madge hugs Katniss.

"You know I love you right?" Madge asked sweetly.

"I love you too." Katniss laughs.

X

"I can't believe that you're spending your vacation to celebrate you being the new general manager of Aqua in this side of town." Gale, Peeta's best friend says while Peeta checks in in the hotel of the slightly poorer side of town.

"Shut up mate." Peeta laughs.

At the same time in the institution Katniss and Madge are walking around and laughing.

"I can't believe that Miss Margaret said that." Madge laughs.

"Well she did. She told me that _She is very worried because I'm a bad influence on you." _Katniss says in a mocking tone.

"Oh please. I think that she is forgetting that _I_ already turned eighteen. And she is acting as if I'm an idiot." Madge says slightly offended.

"But well..can we please escape to the city today?" Madge asks with her sweet voice.

"Uh..I don't think so Madge. I don't want another fight with that old woman." Katniss answers.

In the other side of town, Gale and Peeta walk out of their hotel room, to explore the city.

"I can't take care of the office every day..I need some time to relax. In fact I need a little taste of a good cookie. What do you think if to celebrate we get ourselves some good looking chicks?" Peeta asks making Gale laugh.

"I think it sound perfect. And what do you think of getting a new chick for every day?" Gale says.

"You are a genius. And I'm going to turn my phone off, so that Glimmer won't disturb me. Eh, let's go change and let's start the hunting yeah?" Peeta smiles his commercial smile his blue eyes sparkling.

Back in the institution where Katniss is still talking with Madge, Cato interrupts the two girls.

"Madge, Miss Margaret wants to see you."

"Oh god. Wish me luck." Madge tells Katniss before she turns around to head to Margaret's office.

"So I heard that you escape every night to the city, huh?" Cato asks Katniss.

"They tell me that you go out looking for guys." Cato says.

Katniss looks at the man with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, why not." she lies.

"Because you don't have to go that far. My room is so close." Cato says with a flirtatious voice, while he walks around Katniss.

"Look, maybe I can go to look for guys in the city, but I don't need pigs like you." she says, and she is walking away when he grabs her arm.

Katniss gives a disgusted laugh. "Get your hands off of me." she says through gritted teeth.

"Be careful with me, because if you lay just one finger in me.." Katniss says with a sweet voice while she runs her hand through Cato's shoulder and takes her finger slowly down and down and bam, she kicks him right in between his legs.

"..You won't be as lucky as now." she finishes her sentence and walks away.

Leaving Cato swearing in pain.

"I swear that one day I'm going to wipe that smile out of your face." he mumbles.

X

"I know that you and Katniss have been friends since you were both very little, but Madge honey, Katniss is a very bad influence for you. I think that slowly you should start to get away from her, and make new friends. Someone more, from your level." Margaret says sweetly, while she laughs.

"Katniss has been with me in my better and in my worst. I'm not worried because she isn't in _my level._" Madge says firmly.

"Oh, Madge. You just don't notice because you are such a good girl. But Katniss envies you."

"That's not true. Katniss is not only a friend to me. She is like my sister."

"Oh, please Madge. Katniss sees in you everything that she couldn't have. Money, class, a grandpa that loves you, and those expensive shoes, your clothes, all of that."

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop talking like this about my friend. I really love her Miss Margaret."

"Okay, don't tell me later that I didn't warn you." Margaret says with a smirk.

"Oh, and another thing, your grandpa called, he is going to visit you. You can go now." Margaret says.

"Thank you." Madge smiled and walked away.

Margaret is left making mocking faces of Madge.

"_She is my very good friend ugh."_ Margaret repeats in a mocking tone.

She then takes out her eighteen white diamonds that she never used for Katniss's education. She never used any of them. She always gave Katniss used old clothes and used broken books. She would only buy her cheap and unhealthy food, and she would never let the girl out.

"My diamonds." Margaret laughs.

X

Katniss quietly sneaks out of the institution, and goes for a walk in the city. At the same time Peeta Mellark is drinking his first shot, and when he brings his glass down, well that's when he sees her for the very first time walking in the street wearing her red jacket and white shirt, and her blue short skirt, her costume in the institution. Her long brown hair curls a little in the end, but it hangs loosely in her lower back.

For a second Peeta just stares at her, as she passes him, and that's when Gale comes back with their drinks.

"So I brought.." Gale started but Peeta cut him off.

"Look at that, a schoolgirl. I love them." Peeta says while he stares at the girl.

"No Peeta, don't get yourself in problems." Gale starts.

"That's how I like them." Peeta says, and then he gets a ring out of his pocket.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Gale cries.

"I'm going to use the plan C. I have to go, she's getting away." Peeta says quickly and then he is up from his chair and running after the poor girl.

Katniss is slowly walking when she hears a voice behind her.

"Hi." Peeta says.

"I knew that I was going to find you." Peeta says with his acting voice.

"Me?" Katniss asks her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, you." Peeta reaches for Katniss's hand.

"A gypsy in Spain read my hand and she told me that today at 4 pm. in this very same street in front of this building, I was going to meet my future wife." he then kissed her hand gently, his eyes never leaving hers as he places the ring that he got from his pocket on her finger.

With that Katniss looks at the time from Peeta's clock.

"Well looks like you lost your future wife honey, because it's twenty past five." Katniss says pulling her arm away.

"But hey, I like your ring, I'm gonna keep it." she smiles and with that walks away leaving the man intrigued and his blue eyes sparkling.

Katniss walked to the lake and she stops there to admire her new ring with a huge smile on her face.

"So you kept the ring that was meant for my future wife. And now your here, alone." Peeta says making Katniss's smile freeze.

"I'd rather be alone than with bad people." Katniss says walking to the other side, so that she wouldn't be close to Peeta.

"Ha ha, looks like you're a hard piece of cake? What do you want, I can dance for you, sing to you, or kiss you." Peeta states.

Katniss turns around to face him and laughs.

"Well at least I made you laugh." Peeta smiles.

"You really are beautiful." he softly says.

Now Katniss looks at him. Really just looks at him with a genuine smile playing across her lips. She was stunned by the deep blue color of his eyes. And god, he was good looking.

"If I'm honest I lied to you. I don't know how to dance. But you have two options. I can sing you a song. Or kiss you." he says again, his eyes blue eyes locking with her silver ones.

"And really, I'm not in the mood to sing anything right now."

And with that he stepped closer to her, closing any escape for the girl because she was pressed against the wall, and his arm was above her head.

And then he slowly and sweetly pressed his lips against hers.

They kiss for a while, until she pulls herself away.

"Didn't you like it?" Peeta asks his eyes still closed.

"No." she says shortly, before she presses her lips against his again as their second kiss.

This kiss was more dangerous, more passionate and so much more deeper.

It was a kiss that Peeta really didn't want to break and that does not happen often.

Soon he had to break the kiss and when he did, Katniss gave him a sweet and soft smile.

"And now, what do you think?" Peeta asks while he wears his cocky smile.

In just one second, Katniss slapped him hard across the face.

The face of shock that Peeta Mellark was wearing now, replacing his cocky grin, was priceless.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now what do you think?" Peeta asks wearing a cocky smile.

In just a split second Katniss slaps him right across the face hard.

"This is what I think you idiot. What do you think?" Katniss answers.

"You slapped me?" he says rubbing his cheek.

"I'm gonna leave before I hit you again." Katniss says, turning around to walk away when he grabs her arm.

"No, wait. Don't leave." Peeta begs.

"Take your hand off of me, if you want to keep your teeth." she warns smiling.

"Okay okay." he says, letting go of the girl.

"There is something that I want to tell you." Peeta tries again.

"What is it, will you never give up?" Katniss laugh at the man.

"Say what you have to say. And it better be important." Katniss says.

"It's very important. If I don't say this, I will die." Peeta says with his dramatic acting voice.

"Okay, you convinced me. You have thirty seconds. And you better not say something as stupid as the kiss thing, because I will cut your tongue out."

Peeta looks at her with an intense look, the way he always does when he is about to say his next line.

"Your eyes.." he starts but Katniss cuts him off.

"What, what's wrong with my eyes. Do you see a problem with them?" Katniss points at her silver eyes, getting defensive.

"No, and don't interrupt me." Peeta says with an annoyed voice.

"Well then say it quickly, you have ten seconds left." Katniss says with a voice that is just as annoyed.

"Your eyes are, like two lakes of crystal water. Water that calls me, water that unclean's me, water that drowns me." he says with his over dramatic voice, that he thinks sounds flirty.

He starts to caress her cheek softly, and Katniss smiles in response, rubbing her cheek against his hand for a couple of seconds before she stops her acting and goes back to the same Katniss.

"And you'll be drowning all right, if you don't stop touching me right now." Katniss snaps.

Peeta gives her a confused and shocked look.

"Oh, and one advice. Change your lines honey, because not even an idiot will believe this crap." Katniss says with a firm voice, and then she walkes away.

X

Later when it's already dark, Peeta finds himself sitting in the same table than he was before he met the annoying fiery and beautiful girl, who's name he didn't even know.

He is drinking shots with Gale and once he told him how the girl treated him Gale breaks into a loud laugh.

"I'm saying this from experience Peeta." Gale says, taking a sip from his beer.

"There will always be at least two girls that will send you to hell."

"You're pathetic. You need to learn from me. All the girls that I know, want me. No one has ever rejected me. I never lose." Peeta says cockily.

"Oh, you never lose? And that school girl just now that slapped you? Oh I know, it was love at first punch right?" Gale says.

"No no, that girl was different. I'm pretty sure that she likes girls you know?" Peeta wonders out loud.

Gale laughs again.

"Yes right, only a lesbian can resist the almighty Peeta Mellark." Gale says sarcastically.

"That's true." Peeta confirms.

"When are you going to understand that not every girl is going to fall for you."

Peeta drinks his shot, and then he sees another school girl with blonde hair.

"You wanna bet on it?" Peeta challenges.

"What are you doing?" Gale asks.

"I'm going to show you, that there is no woman on earth that will reject me." he says, and then he stands up and walks to the blonde girl.

"Where are you going?" Gale mumbles to himself.

"Now were did she go?" the blonde girl asked herself while she looked around.

"Hello beautiful. I knew that I was going to find you." Peeta says.

The girl looks around in shock. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes princess." he answers.

"Do I know you or..?" the girl asks.

"This is for you." Peeta says, while he places another ring on the girls finger.

"A gypsy in Spain, read my hand. And she told me that tonight in this street, at.." he looks at the time from his clock. "eight thirty I was going to meet my future wife."

The blonde girl smiles.

"Really, she told you that I was going to be.."

"The mother of my children." Peeta cut her off.

"Yes, do you think that I'm playing with you?" Peeta asks.

"No no no, it's just that this is all.." she starts but Peeta cuts her off again.

"Incredible. I know. The same thing happened to me. I just saw you walking and immediately I thought.. wow, it's her. And now here I am. Giving you this ring and..feeling all these feelings for you." Peeta sighs dramatically.

X

At the institution Katniss sits in the edge of her bed, watching the ring that the blonde man with blue eyes had given her. She was smiling.

"Looks like I gave you a good lecture. You have to be really careful with me." she smiles.

"And you have to be careful with me too." Miss Margaret walks in the girls room.

"Oh, Miss Margaret."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't leave the school, without my permission?"

"I'm sorry miss Margaret..But I went to.."

"No more buts! Where is Madge? I'm looking everywhere for her, and can't find her."

"I don't know. She wasn't with me."

"Really?" Miss Margaret asks.

Katniss shakes her head.

X

"Your eyes are like, two lakes of crystal water, water that calls me, water that unclean's me, water that drowns me." Peeta says his usual line.

He then steps closer and kisses the blonde girl softly.

"I really like you." he murmurs when he pulls apart, pretty fast.

"Now that I kissed you, I know that you're beautiful from the inside too. I feel like you are mature, smart, you fascinate me, and I don't even know your name."

"My name is Madge. What's yours?"

"Adam." Peeta lies.

X

Katniss gets up from her bed, and sighs. She keeps thinking of that kiss that she shared with that man. Soon someone opens the door roughly and she hears a familiar sweet voice singing.

"Where were you?" Katniss asks her best friend Madge.

"In paradise, Katniss."

"What do you mean by that? I was super concerned, and Miss Margaret was looking for you."

"That doesn't matter! I met the mega super hot, daddy of the year." Madge smiles.

"What? How, when, where?" Katniss asks laughing.

"Well I wen't looking for you and Cato told me that you went to the city. And there I met him."

"Tell me every detail. What's his name?" Katniss asks pulling Madge on her bed.

"His name is Adam. And just think Katniss, my second name is Eva. It's like I was in paradise. You know, Adam and Eva." Madge sighs.

"And Miss Margaret is the snake or what?" Katniss jokes.

"Oh, that doesn't matter Katniss! I swear that I'm marrying this guy. Really." Madge says dreamily.

"Oi, it's not _that_ big of a deal either. Remember the guy from last year? So much of that blah blah blah, so many smiles, and the hands over there and hands over here, and then you fell, and he left." Katniss reminds.

"Look that was different. Back then he was the first guy that I had ever gone out with. And now I've grown and I'm no longer stupid."

"Oh c'moon Madge. You cried for like a month when you found out that he cheated on you. You were even talking about suicide Madge."

"That wont happen again Katniss. Adam is gentle, he is sweet. I'm sure that he wants something serious with me."

"Be careful Madge. You know I met an idiot. No no, he was so rude, just like that, when he didn't even know me, he kissed me." Katniss says with a frown.

Madge sighs in shock.

"Aww it's so romantic!"

"Like the bad guys from the movies." Katniss frowns.

"And what's his name?" Madge asks.

"I don't know and I don't care, about the idiot." Katniss says coldly.

"I just had an amazing idea!" Madge yells.

Katniss raises her eyebrows in response.

"What do you think, if you, me and our guys go out on a date!"

"No no, obviously no." Katniss says.

"You should think about it." Madge sings.

X

Katherine Everdeen walks into the living room of her mansion, where her husband Charlie is reading the newspaper.

"Is someone there?" Katherine asks, keeping on the act of being blind, even if she knew that Charlie was there, she could really see him.

"You know very well that I'm here." her husband answers coldly.

The Everdeen's maid interrupts them.

"Mr Charlie, I already packed your bags."

"Thank you Silvia. You can go." Charlie says.

"Yes sir."

"When are you leaving?" Katherine asks.

"Tomorrow early. I want to enjoy the time." Charlie answers.

"Oh, I don't doubt it one bit, I'm sure you will have a good time. You always stay there for longer than needed when you go visit that brat." Katherine says.

"Good god Katherine. She is your grand daughter. Your son's daughter." Charlie says.

Glimmer was walking down the stairs when she hears her grandparents arguing, and she stops to listen.

"And the daughter of a useless woman. That woman is the reason that my son is dead." Katherine says.

"No, our son is dead, because he wasn't careful and he got into a car accident."

"No no, it's their fault. Those two killed him. My son left because they drove him away from this house." Katherine goes on.

"He left, because he was tired of you Katherine. You pushed away every woman that he fell in love with. Including Effie." Charlie blames.

"Do not mention that slut!" Katherine yells.

"You really want to talk about sluts? Look in the mirror honey." Charlie says, before he walked away.

Glimmer runs up the stairs.

X

The next day Katniss lies in her bed, smiling when Madge runs to their room.

"Katniss, my darliing." she sings.

"Yees?" Katniss sings back.

"I need to ask you a favor." Madge says.

"Oh, what?"

"Well, my grandpa is outside, and he wants me to spend the whole day with him, but I need to escape at six, to see Adam, c'moon please help me?" Madge begs.

Katniss sighs. "Madge I already told you to be careful with this guy."

"What if this guy is the one Katniss? I need to see him."

Katniss laughs.

"Fine, I'll make something up." she laughs.

"Where are you going with your grandpa?" Katniss asks.

"I don't know, but he will probably want you to come too."

"No no, so I can stay here and get things ready. Is your grandpa staying in the same hotel as always?" Katniss asks.

"Yep."

"Okay, good so we can meet there then at six."

"Perfect." Madge says.

"Are you going to stay here the whole night alone?" Madge asks.

"No, of course not. But don't worry about me. At six?"

"At six. Don't let me down Katniss!" Madge yells before she walks away.

"No, I won't." Katniss rolls her eyes, but smiles.

"Don't forget! Love you."

"Love you too." Katniss yells back.

She puts on a white tank top and turquoise teal shorts.

"I know what I'm going to do." Katniss smiles, and then she places the ring that the man gave her yesterday on her finger.

X

About an hour or so later Katniss is standing in the same spot that the man from yesterday had kissed her, and she was hoping that for some reason he would show up there tonight.

"Hi." she all of a sudden hears his voice, and she is sure that she is just hearing wrong.

But when she turns around, the man was standing there, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight, his lips forming a sweet smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asks surprised.

"I thought that if you enjoyed slapping me yesterday, you would come back for more." Peeta says.

This time Katniss just can't hide her smile anymore.

"And you know, it still hurts. I don't know if I'm ever going to recover from the trauma." he jokes.

"You poor thing." she says with a slightly sweeter voice. A voice that she hasn't used on him yet.

Peeta laughs.

"Are you going to have to go to see a therapist? she jokes.

"I think so. And when I'm crying in my couch alone.." he says, stepping closer to the girl.

"...I'm going to tell him that I kissed you like this." Peeta whispers, before he presses his lips against hers.

Again, Peeta felt this strange feeling, like he didn't want to pull apart.

At the end he had to, and when he did, she whispered.

"Don't forget to be careful around me."

"I shouldn't talk to you anymore." Peeta whisperes back.

"Why?"

"Because you are just like the stars. You are beautiful, but I can't touch you." he says softy.

Katniss smiles and then she walks a fair amount so that she is not way near the man anymore.

"I see that you liked my ring?" Peeta says, when he notices that she is wearing it.

"It's a fantasy one, but there are worst no?" she says eyeing her ring.

"I think you deserve something more romantic. Like a flower."

"I already have one." she smiles.

"Where?"

"In my name. My name is Katniss." she smiles.

"How appropriate. My name is Peeta." he smiles.

"How appropriate as well." she says.

"Why?" he says laughing.

"I had a parrot, and his name was Peeta. And he always kept saying stupid things, like you."

"Okay. So then I'm going to shut up and I will look at you instead. I wouldn't want to miss those eyes that are like two lakes of crystal.."

Katniss stopped smiling, and now she was frowning. "And again with that idiotic line. If you keep saying that shit, I'm going to leave."

"What? If you keep interrupting me, I won't be able to win you over." he says.

"Oh, don't worry. There will be better guys for that." she says coldly, smiles and taps his shoulder.

"It's alright." she speaks like if she was talking to a little kid, and then she starts to walk away.

But Peeta just laughs and walks after her.

X

In the Everdeen's mansion, Glimmer is calling Peeta.

"Ugh, answer Peeta, answer." she says angrily.

"What's wrong Glimmer? Are you stalking your poor boyfriend again?" Marvel, Glimmer's brother asks.

"Listen Marvel, I am not in the mood for you and your stupid things right now." she snaps.

"No, well there is nothing new there. You know, I'm going to give you an advice. Let the poor man be happy, let him be free, what if he just shut off his phone so that he can go around and...have a little adventure." he then laughs loudly.

"Hey hey hey, my boyfriend, doesn't need any _adventures. _I mean with all of _this_" she says pointing at her body.

"Ew _sister_. Ew. So what are you worrying then? That he left his phone in the office so that he can get some good.."

"Continue Marvel, and I will hit you." Glimmer yells.

The boy just laughs.

Glimmer calls her dad instead.

"Daddy? Oh daddy it's the worst thing in the world. Peeta isn't answering. What are we going to do?" she cries.

X

"And that is my life story." Katniss sighs as she and Peeta walk around the road talking.

"You haven't talked to me about your childhood." he says this like a question.

"There isn't much to tell. It was always the institution, Miss Margaret, and my best friend. Do you want me to talk about her?" Katniss asks.

"No,no talk about you." Peeta offers.

"I just don't really like to talk about myself." she says shyly. Then she sees the time and she gasps.

"Oh god, I'm almost late." she says.

"What are you talking about?" Peeta asks.

"My friends needs me. I have to go." she says hurriedly, and she is already walking away.

"No no no, don't..don't leave." he cries, but she is already gone.

X

"It's been amazing with you my darling. I've been missing you so much. What do you think if we go for a little walk later?" Charlie Everdeen asks his granddaughter Madge, while they sit in a cafe.

"No, no I want to stay here with you grandpa. And I'm dying for another ice cream."

"Ha! Okay okay my queen. Your wishes are my orders." He then calls for the waiter.

"Listen, you haven't asked anything about your grandma." Charlie states.

Madge looks away, her blonde curls moving quickly.

"And why should I, if she never asks for me?" she says sadly.

"Now don't be like that."

"I still remember her face of hatred perfectly. To her I'm apparently dead. I was eight years old. Eight grandpa. Let's just..not talk about her okay?" Madge pleads.

"Hey, Katniss, your finally here." Charlie says with a happy voice.

Katniss runs over to hug the man.

"Hello Mr Everdeen." she lands a kiss on his cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Sit down." he tells her.

"I wish I could but I came to get Madge. It's urgent." Katniss says with a nervous smile.

"But where does she have to go, with such a hurry?" he asks.

"We have an exam." Katniss says.

"But, you have vacation from school" Charlie states.

"It's just a test that we all have to do. Don't tell me you forgot?" Katniss lookes at Madge with a look that says "play along."

"No no, the test never." Madge lies.

"But why do you have to leave now, I wanted to bring you both to dinner tonight." Charlie says.

"I'm really sorry Mr Everdeen, but we really can't miss this exam." Katniss says.

"But but, what do you think if me and Katniss come early tomorrow to have breakfast with you." Madge says happily.

"Really?" he asks surprised.

"It's a promise." Katniss and Madge say at the same time.

Both of the girls kiss the man in the cheek and after Madge tells him that she loves him, the girls walk away.

X

"Really an exam Katniss? You could have made something else up." Madge says laughing as the girl walk together Katniss's arm wrapped around Madge.

"That's the only thing that I could think of sweetheart." Katniss says.

Both of the girl are so deep in their conversation that they almost bump into a man.

Both girls gasp, but Madge calms down when she sees that it is "Adam."

Peeta's face is shocked, seeing the two girls together.

"Katniss, I present to you, Adam." Madge says enthusiastically.

"What Adam?" Katniss turns to look at Madge.

"This is Adam, my boyfriend." Madge smiles at Peeta.

Peeta stares at both of the girls with wide eyes, a fake smile on his face.

And Katniss just stares at the man with deathly eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta Mellark stands there awkwardly as Katniss stares at him with angry and confused eyes, and Madge smiles, watching "Adam" with dreamy eyes.

"Katniss, aren't you going to say anything?" Madge asks.

Katniss walks closer to Peeta.

"Oh he is your boyfriend?" Katniss asks Madge, but her eyes are locked with Peeta's.

"Well I mean, almost. He is the guy that I have talked to you so much about." Madge says her tone sweet, and soft.

Katniss takes a deep angry breath, her eyes still watching Peeta.

"Hello." Peeta smiles a dangerous smile.

"And this is my friend Katniss. And he is.." Madge starts but Katniss cuts the girl off.

"A liar." Katniss turns around so that now she is facing Madge.

"Your Adam is a dirty liar." she continues.

"Katniss, what's wrong with you, why would you say that?" Madge asks shocked.

"Hey honey, I think that I'm leaving because really.." Peeta starts to walk away but Madge stops him.

"No no no, wait." Madge runs to the man and gently touches his shoulder.

"No, you wait. You are not leaving with this guy." Katniss says firmly to her friend.

"Katniss what the hell is wrong with you?" Madge says getting angrier.

She takes Katniss's arm and pulls her away so that Adam can't hear them before she starts to talk again.

"Your ruining everything!" Madge yells at Katniss.

"Yes, with a good reason." Katniss says, and then she turns around to face Peeta.

"You better tell her the truth, right now! Katniss orders Peeta.

"Or should I tell her, _Adam_?" Katniss threatens crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Madge asks softly confused.

"Is your friend seriously crazy? Because if that's the case, I'd better leave." Peeta says.

"No no, don't leave. Why don't you instead have the balls to tell Madge the type of an idiot asshole you are?"

"Okay Katniss, enough!" Madge screams pulling on her friends arm again.

"My granddad is out there, and he can show up any minute now, please leave!" Madge begs.

"Let him come. At least he can help you get rid of this coward. He tried to hook up with me too!" Katniss yells.

"What?"

"It's true. This is the same guy that.." Katniss starts turning around to face him, only to see that the man left.

"And now where did he go?" Katniss asks looking around.

"He left. You must be happy now. It's what you wanted. Scare away any man that would come close to me. Isn't that what you said last night." Madge says her voice filled with anger and hurt.

"What are you talking about, are you crazy?"

"Crazy. Is that what you think that I am? I'm just a crazy idiot that can't take care of herself and because of that, you made up this stupid lie to.."

"No no, Madge I didn't make anything up! This is the same guy that I talked to you about yesterday. The idiot that kissed me. His name isn't Adam, his name is Peeta." Katniss sighs.

"No no. That's a lie! And you are selfish Katniss! I'm going to go find him." Madge says tears falling down her cheeks.

"No, Madge wait!" Katniss yells after the girl, but Madge is already running away.

X

Madge stands in a bridge watching the water flow. "I knew that I was going to find you here." Peeta says to the girl.

"Where were you? Why did you leave like that?" Madge asks.

"I was feeling uncomfortable. Your friend started to make up things and lies about me, and I didn't like that." Peeta says his hands on the pockets of his jeans.

"Katniss told me that you guys had already met?" Madge asks softly.

"Yes." Peeta says shortly.

"So she was speaking the truth?" Madge continues.

"Yes it was before I met you. I was sitting in a bar and she came and sat next to me, and she started to talk to me, and well, she told me that she likes me. But I'm a really shy guy and I don't like that type of women. And well later she, kissed me." Peeta says acting damaged and hurt.

"Katniss kissed you!?"

"Yes. I mean you can ask me friend about it, he was there with me. I didn't tell you anything because I had just met you and there was really no reason to tell you. But I find it unfair that she is making all of these things up now, just to have a revenge on me." Peeta says.

"No no no, that cannot be true. Katniss isn't like that. And to top it all of, she told me that your name is Peeta, not Adam." Madge says accusingly.

"Do you see? It's incredible how far her jealousy can get. But it's logical, you believing your friend before me, a guy that you just met. And I get it, girls your age don't really understand these type of things. Goodbye Madge."

"Wait! Your only a couple of years older than me anyway. Please just.." Madge begs but Peeta cuts her off.

"I would have really loved it if we could have had something together." Peeta actually manages to look really sad and he gets a tear to roll down his cheek. And then slowly he starts walking away.

"Adam, wait!" Madge yells after him.

Peeta's sad face turns into a devilish mean smile when he hears her yelling his name and when he turns back around to face Madge, she kisses him softly.

"I believe you Adam." Madge says gently.

X

Later that evening Katniss is walking when she spots Peeta laughing with Gale next to their hotel.

She walks up to them and Peeta smiles at her.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Gorgeous the punch that I'm going to give you." Katniss says angrily.

"Tell me if you need any help buddy." Gale says to Peeta before he walks away laughing.

"What's up baby? Did you come to get your part?" Peeta smirks at her.

"You are an asshole and a coward."

"Really? And I thought that you liked my little kisses." Peeta says as he moves his hand to caress her face, but Katniss grabs his wrist instead.

"Don't you dare touch me, or my friend Madge, understood?" Katniss says firmly still holding his arm in the air.

"That's how I like them. Wild to haunt." Peeta says.

At this point Katniss has enough of his cocky attitude and she slaps him hard across the face.

This time the tables turn and it's Peeta's turn to grab her wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What did you think huh? That just because I gave you a fantasy ring and a couple of kisses I was going to marry you?" Peeta yells.

Katniss pulls her arm away from him.

"I'm too much of a woman for a trash like you. What did you think? That I believed all of your stupid tales that you told me? Of course not. But my friend Madge is very innocent and I won't let you hurt her. Do you understand? I'll kill you before I let that happen." Katniss yells back.

X

In a house in town a girl with red long hair is getting ready for her date. The music is playing loudly in her room and she gently applies her lipstick. She plays with her hair and poses in the mirror playfully for awhile when her smile is frozen because a flashback haunts her mind again.

_Flashback_

_As the girl applies her lipstick a man comes into her room, and all of a sudden the man throws the girl into her bed and starts undressing her. The girl cries and tries to get away, but the man is too strong and she can't get away. She cries the whole time but no one hears her as the man starts to rape her painfully in a raw way._

The girl is brought back to reality and she quickly wipes the lipstick away with a paper with shaky hands. She then moves to shut the music off, when her doorbell rings.

"I'm coming." she yells her breathing still fast due to the flashback.

The doorbell rings again, and she runs to the door.

Behind the door stands Plutarch.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"Um, yes of course." the girls says, her long red hair moving quickly as she nods her head.

"I'll just get my bag." she mumbles when she notices that Plutarch is starring at her.

"You look really pretty. So much better without glasses, why don't you stop wearing them?" he asks.

She gives him a nervous laugh as she puts her glasses on. "I don't see anything without them."

"Let's go?" she asks walking to the door.

X

Katniss is standing in the hallway of the institution when Madge walks in.

"Where were you? I was looking for you from everywhere, I was worried about you!" Katniss yells at the girl.

"I don't believe you. "

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh god, will you ever get tired of lying to me, of feeling _jealous _of me? You know Miss Margaret was right." Madge says meanly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a fake Katniss. It's not until today that I realized what type of person you are. Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me what really happened between you and Adam."

"First of all, stop calling him Adam. I already told you that his name is Peeta and.."

"I'm not going to swallow anymore of your lies Katniss. Adam already told me everything that happened that night in the bar, and you know what? I feel pity for you."

"What bar? I didn't meet that idiot in any bar. When did he tell you this?"

Madge just shakes her head.

"You saw him today didn't you? What did he say to you?" Katniss begs.

"The truth! And I believe him. Because I saw you perfectly when you saw me with him, you were dying of jealousy. That's why you had to make up all of this trash, right?"

"Me dying of jealousy for a guy like _that_?"

"Yes, yes, you like Adam. And it pisses you off that he chose me, and not you!" Madge yells.

"I would rather date an angry dog than that rat Madge."

"I will not allow you to talk like that about him. Now that I know you well I know that you are willing to do anything, to get what you want, and in this case that is Adam."

Katniss starts shaking her head in disbelief. Her best friend, the person that she has grown up with, the same girl is standing here insulting her, accusing her of something that a man that she just met told her. Katniss felt sick to her stomach.

"I don't need a person by my side, as _low as you."_ Madge says looking at Katniss as if she is just trash. And every word felt like a punch on Katniss stomach.

"Starting today, we are no longer best friends. We are no longer _sisters. _Starting today, you mean _nothing_ to me. Goodnight."

And then Madge walks away.

Katniss ran to the bathroom to throw up.

X

"That's right Annie. I'm giving parts of the company to my daughter and my son Glimmer and Marvel, because my mother wanted me to. And well, you know what my mother is like." Plutarch says to the girl with the red hair, as they eat in a restaurant.

Annie gives a little laugh as she sips on her coffee. "Yes, of course I know miss Mags."

"My mom has 24 percent of the company because she helped Venus when it first started. But now she shared those percentage with Glimmer and Marvel." Plutarch explains.

"I'm sorry to ask but, why to your children and not to you?" Annie asks.

"Because she doesn't trust me. I sold my fathers fortune because I needed the money, and now she left me with nothing. But that's all in the past now." Plutarch says as he touches Annie's hand in a flirtatious way.

Annie watches her hand in disgust and shock, not knowing how to pull away.

"Now the important thing is that someone with my intelligence and experience, would become the president of the company Venus. You know, for the sake of the company." Plutarch smiles, pulling his hand away from hers.

Annie just gives him a fake smile and a nod of her head, as she drinks her coffee.

X

In her room Madge is packing her bag, as Katniss walks in.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm packing my things, because I'm changing rooms." Madge says coldly as she picks up some books from the table.

Katniss runs to pull the books away from Madge. "You're not going anywhere." Katniss says.

"Let go off my things. Miss Margret was right. You are not good company for anyone." Madge says.

"How can you say that that snake is right?" Katniss cries.

"I'd rather have a snake than a liar like you." Madge says, as she pulls the books from Katniss's hands and throws them on the table.

"I'm not a liar. I can't believe that you would rather trust a guy just met, than your_ best friend_ Madge! Me, that you have known for your whole life! That man is putting you against me, because he knows that I'm right."

Suddenly Katniss gets an idea.

"The ring! Now you have to believe me." Katniss says as she starts digging through her closet to find the ring that Peeta gave her.

Madge looks down at her own hand were she still wears the ring that "Adam." gave her.

"Do you see this?! That idiot put this ring on me the day that I met him. And he gave me a stupid line of "Your eyes are like two lakes of crystal water, and god knows what else."

Katniss could see the desperation in Madge's eyes, the confusion. She could see that Madge looked worried and that she was even slightly starting to believe Katniss, but she could also see that Madge was living in denial.

"Alright Katniss that's enough! Shut up already. Stop tormenting me and stop inventing things."

"You calm down, and listen to me! We were both played by the same guy. He is the liar not me. Look at me Madge, it's me Katniss your friend." Katniss says getting tired of fighting with her already.

"I don't have friends. I never had anyone. And now that I finally found someone who can actually love me, you want to take him away from me? Katniss I don't ever want to see you again. I will never forgive you for this. _Never."_

_X_


End file.
